


One Day At a Time

by ZeldaxFanatic



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Even works as a pediatrician, F/F, F/M, Lauriam owns a flower shop, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Slice of Life, unexpected parents, will have references past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaxFanatic/pseuds/ZeldaxFanatic
Summary: Even works as a pediatrician. His surprise to Lauriam one day? Two children.





	One Day At a Time

Rain pelted down onto the roofing of the hospital, Even doing checkups on a child with fluffy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. “When I grow up, I’m gonna build a raft with my best friends!” he squeaked. 

“Kids have dreams,” Even laughed. He was pretty good with kids. He made sure they were comfortable before performing, getting them to talk while giving shots, making cocky remarks to the child he was tending they won’t be his height. “Ya know, when I was your age I wanted to go into science.”

“Did ya?”

“I did.” He nodded. “Medicine is a field of science little water gun,” he heard the child chuckled. “So, I went into the field of medicine but I excelled in many programs. But I chose pediatrics for well, a lot of my fellow interns say I was easier with children than they were. I held screaming babies and helped nurse them if their mothers were too upset, help get them into foster care ...” He closed his eyes and felt the brown hair child set his hands on his cheeks. 

“Is, foster care scary?” he asks, whimpering. Nice work Even, you scared him. Even looked away. 

He used to be in foster care until Ansem took him in. “It depends on where you go,” he answered. “You get nice parents, you get treated with respect. You get those rude ones, well you run away. I did. A lot.”

“You were abandoned?”

“My mother didn’t like me.” he admitted and tapped his forehead. “Couldn’t accept I was smarter than her when I was four. She threw me in the mud in front of the orphanage, all my papers in a bag and well, I went around to many homes. But Sora, your mother takes good care of you. Where is she?”

Sora looked up at him and smiled. “She’s parking the car still!” Even arched a brow. Parking the car? But it’s been an hour. How did Sora get in? Even did see the child immediately and recognized him. And Sora’s mother is busy. 

“Stay here.” He ruffled his hair and hears his angry little squeak. “Hey! Can you watch Sora?” He called out to a nurse who went in, him grabbing his coat and walking to the parking lot. His green eyes dart around for the famous singer, no sight of her. His face screwed up in concern. She couldn’t have abandoned him, could she? He walked around, looking around nonstop. “Miss?! Miss!” he screamed. “Please answer back, you left Sora behind!” 

He walked around to the emergency room entrance, hearing a cry. A baby’s cry. He stopped and quickly ran over to the dumpsters, his brow furrowed in concern. He quickly opened the lid and looked in. And the young male found a newborn, not even an hour old. The baby shivered and cried in fear, him quickly picking it up with gentle ease and wrapping her in his coat, running through the emergency entrance and looking to the receptionist. 

“Call a code. I found an abandoned newborn and I cannot find Sora’s mother one bit.” Even sounded fast with his words. “Please. I’m going up to the NICU. Call Lauriam, tell him I won’t be home early.” He ran to the elevator, him standing as he soothed the child in his arms, looking down at it. Blue eyes opened, extremely pale skin too. The ding went off and he leaned against the wall, hearing the music he dislikes the most as he undid the coat a little, him getting on the floor and taking his coat entirely off, laying the whimpering newborn on it. He looked at her. “Female, weighs about seven pounds….” he mumbled. This was great. He couldn’t leave her alone. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Lauriam is going to be pissed,” he said. He heard her coo and he scratched her bare chest. She was filthy too. And damp. Like how he was. The rain drenched his clothes as he kept his concern on her health than his own. He had to return to Sora and break the news. He also wanted a scan on her and security cameras checked over on top of it. He went into his scrubs pocket and pulled out his phone, calling Lauriam. 

The pinkette was spending time with his sister, the two laughing as they made flower crowns for a display of pansies with petunias. Their friend watched, her laughing softly before going to the phone. “It’s probably a customer!”

“Good!” The pinkette smiles as his ginger sister hugged him. “It’ll be nice for us to have customers again!” But then he looked out the window at the crowds of people on the street, running for shelter from the pounding rain. “We got weddings coming up! It’s wedding season~!” He clapped his hands together. “Oh Strel, watch your big brother work!” 

Elrena picked up and sat behind the desk. “Yello, Roses Are Red, this is Elrena—oh. Lauriam!” She watches the pink hair male perk up and rush over, taking the phone. 

“Hello? Even, wait. Stop. Slow down. What happened?” Lauriam sat on Elrena, her pushing him off as she laughed softly. He punched the blonde female and sat in the computer chair, listening. “Okay so Sora said something about his mom not around. But a baby?! In a dumpster I’m...okay. Are you coming home tonight? Yes, good because I am cooking dinner. Sora has a peanut allergy—whoa whoa! You’re taking them home?!” He rubbed his brows. The two were only dating, not even having a nursery or well, children distractions. They didn’t have a crib, changing station, nothing. “Strel! Does mom still have your old nursery goods?”

“No she sold them.” the girl answered, her humming. “Why? Are you pregnant?!”

“No!” Lauriam chuckled softly but went back to Even. “I’ll close shop and rush to the baby store—you don’t want me to? So you’re only bringing Sora home? Okay I’m sorry, I just have a lot on my mind and this is so sudden. We aren’t even married, because we aren’t allowed to I, we are gonna get shunned more!” 

“Listen to me please. I don’t care about getting shunned anymore, you’re gay and I’m pansexual. We need to take care of Sora.” Even sat in the room Sora was in, him with someone from Child Protective Services. “The baby needs to stay here to get checked over and make sure she isn’t riddled with parasites. I don’t want to leave Sora in foster care, I’m willing to adopt straight out.” He held forms, Sora playing with his shirt, going in and out of it. “Sora bud, please stop.”

The boy whines and leaned against him, listening to everyone until he shut his blue eyes. He felt, scared. His hands clung to his shirt, whimpering. “Dr. Sinclair I’m scared ...”

“It’s alright, I’m gonna take you home with me.” He listened to Lauriam talking. “Close shop and just set up the spare room if your sister and the bitch can’t handle it.” He felt Sora squeeze his face. 

“You said a swear~ quarter in the swear jar!”

“I will when I’m home.” he chuckled and looked at the lady across from him. “Okay, thank you Lauriam.” He hung up and pocketed his phone, holding Sora as he practically cradled him. 

-*-

And Lauriam sat on the sofa, dinner growing cold and the spare room set up for Sora. He and Even had a few video game devices Sora can distract himself with, Lauriam finding out Even was a sucker for a green clad boy saving a mythical land from a power fused human and the land’s princess. Until they had toys for the child, that’s what Sora should be doing. Or coloring with Lauriam’s special pens in his adult coloring book. 

As he heard the car pull up, he stood and went to the door, opening it. He watched Even pull out his umbrella, opening the backseat as he took a tiny hand. Now Lauriam saw Sora, he looked about four. Even walked him to the steps, Sora hid behind his favorite doctor at the sight of the man. “It’s okay Sora, he’s Lauriam.” 

“Hey there.” The pinkette wave, Sora walking forward into the home. He noticed how Lauriam had socks on, his shoes against the wall as the boy peeled his sandals off and put them next to his, Even taking his sneakers off too. “Even he’s so small.”

Even didn’t respond, him taking his hand and walking him to the bathroom. Lauriam walked into the kitchen and made sure plates were set at the table, staring out at the homemade garden that was getting filled over by pouring rain. He sat at the head, him having poured a glass of wine and one for Even too. He didn’t know what Sora like, him having the four year old pick his drink out. 

“That’s a good lad.” Even walked into the kitchen, him smiling. “You know how I am about germs Laur Laur.”

“Wash your hands before each meal,” Lauriam chuckled. “Oh Sora, Even said you have a peanut allergy so I changed up dinner tonight.” He looked at his boyfriend in the eyes. “We’ll have almond chicken another night my love. Until you get Sora into custody and his paper works too.” 

Even nodded and walked to the fridge, opening it and pouring a cup of milk for the brown hair child, him climbing onto the wooden chair and trying to look over the table. “Sora is still small so forgive him.” Even set the milk onto the coaster. He sighed and picked the child up, sitting down first then setting him on his lap, Sora grabbing his milk and sipping it. “I’m just worried about that child.”

“Mmm…” Lauriam brought the pan over, setting a spoon in. “Well, I kept the theme pasta tonight so I quickly whipped up chicken parmigiana.” He saw Even flash a small smile and helped Sora make his plate, adding a slice bread with butter to his plate. “Even?”

The blond was making his own plate and looked over. “Yes?” He also poured himself a glass of wine, setting that at his side of the table. He can wait for Sora to finish eating before he starts. 

The pinkette bit his lip. “Will Sora be alright sleeping alone?” he questioned. Being an older brother and practically raising his sister, he was defendant over Sora the moment he walked through the door. He wants to hold him, cradle him and snuggle him. He wants to hold someone small again, protect them from the outside world. 

Sora looked at the pink hair male and nodded. “I’m a big boy!” That made Even and Lauriam laugh, him grinning. “I can handle sleeping by myself!” 

Even threw his head back and laughed more. “You sure mister big boy?”

“Duh!”

And so, the three ate their meal together, Even playing a lullaby at the piano to lure Sora to rest and put him to bed. Even stood in the doorway, watching the tiny brown hair sleep and snuggle into bed. He turned and walked to his bedroom, seeing Lauriam laying in bed with a book in hand. 

“We still have one more.” Even started, changing into his flannel pajamas. “The baby girl. I want to take care of her and Laur Laur, this is good for us. We are two men who can’t have kids of our own this is our chance!” He notice the blue eyes look up and at him, him crawling into bed. “L-“

“I’m gonna stop you right there. I’m willing to raise these two with you.” Lauriam finished. “Final. And Sora is a cutie pie.”

Even smiled and leaned over, kissing him softly before taking the book and setting it on the nightstand, shutting off the lights. “One day at a time now huh?”

“Mhm.”


End file.
